


Sugar Daddy Dun

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ;), ;)))))))), Angst??, Anyways, BrokeCollegeStudent!Tyler, M/M, SugarDaddy!Dun, but only for josh, definitely some regret, its not sin(tm) yet, maybe some regret, ratings changed cus its not dirty (tm) yet, sugar daddy dun, tylers basically a prostitute, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Daddy Dun is now Sugar Daddy Dun.disclaimer: how i write these people don't reflect in any way the kind of people they actually are.this is a work of fiction. my thoughts, ideas. okay thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler took his phone out to text Jenna, his best friend.

**jenna can i just borrow about a billion kazillion dollars? i promise i'll give em back...**

He put his phone back on the table, resting his head over his arms.

A few minutes later, he heard some footsteps approaching his area.

He didn't bother looking up, as he wasn't interested in talking to anybody.

But, curiosity got the best of him.

He looked up as someone with a pink faux-hawk walked away.

Tyler couldn't help checking them out, and as his eyes roamed the body, he lingered on the ass.

He couldn't help but whistle at the beautiful sight before him.

Embarrassed by what he'd done, he quickly put his head back on his arms and pretended to be asleep.

He heard the footsteps stop, and stopped breathing.

He didn't dare breathe until the footsteps continued once more.

Tyler sat up, facing the cork board filled with advertisements nobody paid attention to.

At three in the morning, the library was always empty, especially today, except for the faux-hawk dude.

Tyler looked around and confirmed his thoughts.

He was the only one sitting in the area.

Absently, Tyler started reading the advertisements on the cork board.

"Football Game Schedule"

"Sugar Daddy"

"Study Group meet- wait, what?"

 _Sugar Daddy?_   _That... that can't be right..._

Tyler stood to take a closer look at the advertisement.

_That wasn't there before... was it... the faux-hawk dude?_


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler got up to look at the advertisement more closely.

There were little tear-away strips of paper with someone's number on it.

Tyler hesitated, his hand resting over the little slip of paper.

He closed his eyes, sighed and tore the paper off.

He quickly pocketed it, in case anyone was around.

Tyler quickly packed up his various textbooks, already regretting what might happen.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Tyler got into his dank, musty apartment, he grabbed his pile of blankets, layered his shirts even more than he had on now, put on a sweatshirt, and wrapped himself into a small nest, huddled in one corner of his apartment.

This was how Tyler fell asleep. Every night. Crouched in one corner of his apartment, pulling his knees close to his chest for warmth.

Before he fell asleep, Tyler remembered the little slip of paper in his pocket.

He shimmied around until he could safely remove the paper from his pocket .

He looked at the number, essentially memorizing it.

Tyler looked around the little paper, in case there was a name he had missed before.

With no luck, Tyler decided it was best to go to sleep.

 

So he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler woke up the next morning, his legs numb, his phone going off, the little paper still in his hands.

He rubbed his face, unsure why he was awake.

He picked up his phone, the small slip of paper still in his hand.

 His phone happened to be receiving a call as he picked it up.

It was Jenna.

"Je-"

"OHMYGOSHTYLERAREYOUOKAY DIDSOMETHINGHAPPEN WHYAREN'TYOUANSWERINGMYCALLS TYLERAREYOUOKAY ANSWERMEPLEASE"

Tyler patiently waited until Jenna was done being a mom.

"Jenna, I'm fine, I was tired and I went to sleep late, I just woke up now"

He heard Jenna sigh, a mix of relief and exasperation.

He sighed back, but it was more of an 'I know' sigh than a Rebellious Teenager™.

Jenna was silent on her end for a couple of minutes. 

"J- Jenna?"

Jenna answered him, sounding distracted. "Yeah.... Yeah?"

Tyler quietly argued with himself. He needed to start the day over.

"Hey, Jenna? I... I gotta go do stuff, okay? Thank you for worrying and making sure I'm okay, but you reminded me that I have to do things today"

Tyler heard Jenna nodding, her hair rustling against the microphone.

Tyler mumbled a goodbye and hung up, not sure why he did that. Especially to his best friend.

Tyler fidgeted with the paper a bit more, turning it over.

He opened the calling app on his phone, the dial pad illuminating his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god., i keep accidentally falling for straight girls help. Also my crush keeps telling me she loves me, im cri  
> also thanks for reading,. leave acomment abt what u like, or dont like, leave a kudos if u want, idk whatever u think this is worth


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this ends up a disappointment.

Tyler shakily tapped the numbers, deleting the extra digits he had entered.

"eight...nine...four"

He tapped the green call button, taking a deep breath.

The line rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

After the fourth time, Tyler decided it would be best to hang up.

" _beep beep beep_ "

Tyler turned his phone off, laying his head back against the wall behind him.

He placed the phone in his lap, dragging both hands down his face, wiping away any leftover sleep he had in his eyes.

Tyler let out a long sigh, secretly in relief that the advertiser hadn't answered their phone.

After a few moments, Tyler saw his phone ringing, this time with the number he had just called.

He answered tentatively, lifting the phone to his ear.

"H- Hello?"

"Hey! Did you call earlier?"

Tyler nodded, and then blushed as he realized the caller couldn't see him.

"Uh, yeah. I did"

"Oh! Okay cool! Is... this someone from my classes, or?"

Tyler cleared his throat.

"It's about your advertisement.... in the library..."

"Oh! That. I didn't think anyone would actually. Answer to that?"

Tyler let out a disappointed "oh" without thinking about it.

"It's totally fine that you did, though. I've always wanted to help people..."

Tyler sat there awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Uh-"

"My name's Josh. Oh shoot sorry."

"No go ahead."

"No, that's all I was gonna say. What were you? Gonna say?"

Tyler relaxed, realizing that Josh was as nervous as he was.

"I- My name's Tyler"

"Nice to meet you Tyler"

Tyler could hear the smile when he spoke.

He smiled a little too.

"Nice to meet you, too, Josh"

 


	5. Chapter 5

Josh started talking again, now more sure of himself and how to carry a conversation.

"So do you wanna meet somewhere, Tyler? To talk about what we're gonna do?"

Tyler hesitated.

"Uh. Yeah?"

"Are you  _comfortable_ with meeting in person or would you rather do this digitally?"

Tyler considered the question.

"Um. I think. Digitally for now"

"Okay! Yeah! That seems feasible"

Tyler let out a nervous giggle, glad Josh was able to do this.

"Uh. Thank you"

Tyler started pulling the phone away from his ear.

"You're welcome. Hey, wait Tyler"

Tyler pulled the phone back to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay to text you? Like at any time?"

Tyler pondered his answer.

"Yes, Josh. It is."

"Okay, thank you, Tyler."

"Okay. Well. I gotta go, talk to you later?"

"Yeah, definitely"

Tyler hung up, awkwardly, ensuring Josh wasn't going to start up another conversation.

He felt a slight blush forming on his cheeks, having some idea as to why it was there, but ignored it for the moment.

 _What am I doing? I don't even_ know  _the guy._

Tyler looked around, coming out of his slight daze.

Tyler gasped, realization hitting him.

_I'm getting money. I won't be poor anymore._


	6. Chapter 6

_OhmygoshOhmygosh_.

Tyler whipped his phone back out, finding Jenna's contact.

  **!!!**

**jenna!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**j e n n a**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**j e n**

**what, tyler?**

**guess what?**

**ty, now isn't the time**

**:,(**

**are you going to tell me?**

**ur no fun**

**im taking that as a no**

**wait no!**

**jenna!**

**jennnnnnnnnaaaa**

**u better tell me**

**i got a sugar daddy**

**is this a joke?**

**no!**

**t y l e r**

**jenna! im being serious!**

**i got a sugar daddy**

**i?**

**what?**

**h o w?**

**w h e n?**

**w h y?**

**ill explain when you get here**

**...**

**okay.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy thanksgiving to those who celebrate! also sorry this was so short../.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler got up from his little corner, realizing how much his legs were hurting.

He started fixing things in his apartment, putting his little pile of clothes in the bathroom, so Jenna wouldn't have to see it.

Tyler stopped when he realized Jenna had literally seen everything of Tyler's.

He sat down, jiggling his leg impatiently.

He checked his phone, anxious to tell Jenna how it had gone down.

He thought about texting Josh, but when he opened the Message app, he quickly closed out of it with shaking hands.

 His phone buzzed.

 **yo im here. let me in**.

Tyler put his phone on the table, excited about telling his story.

After a few thuds on the stairs from Jenna's feet, she came crashing in.

She looked at Tyler, her face lighting up when she saw him smiling.

She ran over to him.

"TYLER!!!!!!!!"

She picked him up in a hug, swinging him around, but putting him down after his protests.

He steadied himself on her shoulder.

"Jenna!"

She smiled again, hugging him tightly.

Tyler smiled at his door, looking over her shoulder.

He pulled away first.

"Okay", they said at the same time and giggled nervously.

Jenna motioned for him to continue.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyler looked at her blankly.

"What?"

Jenna motioned again with her arm, pressing him to continue.

"What happened next Tyler?"

"Oh! Um. Where did I leave off?"

"You. You didn't even start, Ty"

"Oh. Right. So you know how i hang out at the library until like. Three in the morning?"

"Yeah, I hate that about you"

"Thanks. Well anyways, that's where I was. And it's usually empty when I'm there right?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Well I fell asleep kinda after I texted you for the money - which was a joke by the way - and I heard someone walking, like, towards me. And I didn't think it was anything so I kept my head down, but then. I got Curious."

Jenna nodded, her eyes filled with excitement.

 "You know, to see who the person was, why they were down here at three in the morning, if I knew them..."

"And do you? Know them?"

"No, I'd never seen them before... and anyways I look up to see a guy walking away and you know, my head's still on the table so my eye level is at his ass and..."

Jenna looked at him blankly.

"What"

"He. Had. Has a Really nice ass"

Jenna made a surprised noise.

"Tyler! I didn't know you were gay!"

Tyler looked up, blushing.

"Neither did I, apparently. And oh, Jenna. His Hair! It was the Nicest shade of cotton candy I'd ever seen and his tattoo! Oh, sweet holy Jesus and all that is pure, he had the thickest arms, oh my god"

Tyler squealed like a stereotypical teenage girl, sighing.


	9. Chapter 9

Jenna stared him down.

"Tyler. I need to meet him."

Tyler looked up, panic in his eyes.

"Jenna. No"

A betrayed look graced her face.

"Tyler. As your Best Friend I must meet him. Approve of him and whatnot."

Tyler looked like he was considering the idea.

He shook his head.

"No. No no no no. Jenna, no."

Jenna pouted, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

 " _Tyler_ , please... I promise I'll be good... I won't try to take your sugar daddy away from you..."

Tyler burst out laughing, realizing how ridiculous their conversation must sound.

"Ugh. I guess you can meet my sugar daddy."

Jenna grinned,  giving Tyler a peck on the cheek before she ran out the door. 

"I'll have reservations ready by tonight! Dress nice!"

Tyler looked after her, realizing too late that he was going to have dinner with Jenna and Josh.

At a nice place.

 _oh, geez. J e n n a_.


	10. Chapter 10

Tyler quickly pulled his phone out to text Josh.

  **hey, so i might have gotten us into a dinner we can't get out of?**

**oh?**

**why can't we get out of it?**

Tyler blushed, realizing he had used "us", and Josh had replied with "we".

**i might have told my friend about you?**

Tyler sighed, realizing this would sound strange.

**and she wants to meet you?**

He wanted to let Josh know what he was getting into.

**and she gets carried away sometimes...**

**ok** **ay.**

**i understand.**

**what time?**

**i actually don't know, i'll ask her**

**k.**

**is it a nice place?**

**yes, she said to dress nice.**

**okay. will do.**

Tyler was hesitant to ask, but he  _was_ his sugar daddy.

**wait.**

**yes?**

**can i. have some money?**

**i need to rent a suit.**

**baby, we can go get you a suit.**

_"baby"_

**oh. okay.**

**um. at what time?**

**i'll pick you up in an hour.**

**what's your address?**

**oh. i live in one of the dorms.**

**i can just wait at the front of the school, by the big statue.**

**okay, that's fine.**

**see you in an hour.**

_"baby"_


	11. Chapter 11

Tyler placed his phone facedown, sitting to process what just happened.

"he called me baby"

Tyler smiled, but he was confused.

"why would he call me baby?"

Unless. Tyler gasped.

He called Jenna.

" _Hello?"_

"JENNA!"

" _Yes, Tyler?"_

"Since he's my sugar daddy, does that mean that he's my  _daddy_?"

Jenna burst out laughing on the other end.

Tyler stayed silent, expecting an answer from her.

Jenna realized this, as she stopped laughing.

" _Tyler. I'm not the one to ask about this"_

Tyler groaned, muttering about how he should have thought about that, and how he was so stupid f-

" _Tyler! Now is not the time to be thinking about that! We need to get you ready for when he comes to pick you up, okay? Now, I know hw said he'd buy you a suit, but you still have to look presentable for when yoy guys go to get the suit, okay? So get your ass up and find your best clothes."_

Tyler nodded, mumbling "okay"s as he held the phone tighter to his ear, afraid Jenna would hang up.

"Jenna, can you... stay on the phone with me?"

He heard Jenna shuffling around, presumably to check the time, or adjust her phone.

"Wait. Are you driving?"

Jenna hesitated.

"Yes, but I can still talk, Tyler"

Tyler sighed, shaking his head.

"No, no. I don't want you to crash because you're distracted"

Jenna mumbled a couple of insults under her breath, cursing him for being so reasonable.

"Okay, Tyler, but remember: dress nice, even though you're going to get nicer, okay?"

"I got it, Jenna"

After the hesitancy to hang up, he whispered a thank you.

On the other end, Jenna was in the car at a stoplight, smiling.

She knew that asking for help was hard, even if it was little things.


	12. Chapter 12

Tyler sat down in his corner again, this time he was in his thoughts.

"Do I have anything that's nice? No. I have..."

Tyler glanced around the room, spotting a flannel shirt that looked decent enough.

He lowered his gaze to his jeans.

"Ugh", he muttered, as he scraped away a mysterious-looking stain.

He checked his phone, realizing that Josh would be arriving at any moment.

He quickly pulled on a t-shirt that looked clean, grabbed his flannel, rubbed some deodorant on and ran out the door, keys and phone in hand, struggling to lock the door.

  **i'm almost there, sorry i'm running a little late.**

Tyler paused his rushing to check the message's content. He sighed in relief, but still rushed outside.

He waited until he was at the spot they had decided on before.

He shaded his face with his hand, blocking the sun as much as he could.

He pulled out his phone to respond to the message.

A car honked in the distance.

Tyler looked up, not knowing what to expect.

He shaded his face once more, not entirely sure as to what car he should be looking for.

He considered texting Josh, even pulled his phone out to do so.

He spotted Josh waving at him from a sleek, black, convertible Ferrari.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm . sorry this chapter is so short and i haven't updated in 29875131254987 years


	13. Chapter 13

Tyler walked to the passenger's side of the black Ferrari.

"I- I forgot you have money and can buy stuff like this, I"

Josh shrugged.

He got out of the car and opened the passenger side, letting Tyler sit and get buckled in.

Tyler admired the inside of the car, gently stroking the seats, running his hands over the dashboard.

Josh watched him take in all the car's details, a small smile playing on his lips.

"It's beautiful"

Josh laughed.

"Tyler, we have to get to the tuxedo place in a half an hour if you want to go to dinner tonight..."

"I mean I don't  _want_ to go to dinner..."

Josh nodded, laughter bubbling in his chest.

 "I get you. Well, we need to get going anyways..."

Tyler nodded, settling into the car's seat, shifting to look out the window.

As the car started, he could hear Josh trying to initiate a conversation, a soft hiss of words falling silent, an exhale from unspoken questions.

Tyler turned back to him, realizing his rude behavior.

They exchanged quiet, nervous smiles.

Tyler reached for the radio.

"Can I?"

Josh started nodding, but changed his mind midway and said, "I think we should talk about-"

"Boundaries?"

"-prices"

Josh turned a corner, ducking his head to check the street they were on.

Tyler dropped his arm to fiddle with a hole in the hem of his shirt, a blush spreading over his face.

"Okay, that seems reasonable"

Josh nodded, his mouth slanting into another nervous smile.

"Wait, before we talk can I ask some questions?"

"Yeah, of course"

"Okay, uh. Why did you post the flyer in the school library at three in the morning?"

Josh stopped the car, pulling the keys out and placing them in his pocket, slowly looking up as realization swept over his face.

"That was you?? At the table?"

Tyler slowly nodded, realizing he had given away what he had done.

"....... you wolf-whistled me"

Tyler looked away, the blood rushing to his face, coloring his cheeks, neck and ears.

"I- I did that, yes"

Josh shook his head.

"I cannot believe you pretended to be asleep"

"I didn't mean to whistle! It was an instinct!"

"An instinct?"

"Yes!"

"Tyler. Do you realize how this makes you sound?"

"I- no?"

"How often is it an instinct to wolf-whistle people in libraries at three in the morning?"

"..... just that one time?"

"Are you sure about that?"

Tyler wasn't sure whether to laugh because of the reference or stay silent because it was not, in fact, an instinct to wolf-whistle hot guys with pink hair and nice asses at three in the morning at the college library.

"I. Josh. You're the first person I've wolf-whistled at three in the morning"

"That's not the point, Ty"

_Ty_

_"_ Then what _is_  the point, Josh?"

"That doesn't matter now, Tyler. We're at the tailors' now and we have an appointment"


	14. Chapter 14

Josh opened the door and ducked out of the car, leaving Tyler in confused blankness.

Josh walked over to the passenger side of the car and tapped on the window.

"Tyler."

Tyler unbuckled himself, lifted himself out of the car and stood in front of the tailors' store, squinting against the sun.

Josh came behind him, patting his shoulder as a signal to walk into the shop.

 

"Hello, Mr. Dun"

"Hello, Charlie"

"And who is this young man?"

"Charlie, meet Tyler, Tyler, meet Charlie"

Tyler lifted his vision to Charlie's level and extended his hand.

"I've known Charlie since I was three or four years old, but he's known my dad since way before then."

Tyler nodded, understanding how close Charlie and Josh were.

"Well, Tyler, now that you know I'm trustworthy, let's go to the back and get you sized up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it almost said dun instead of sun, i

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey thanks for reading broski. leave a comment or whatever if you liked it ;) also feedback is always welcome in this house.


End file.
